Konoha Boarding School: Short Slashes Long Lyrics
by CatastrophicHeart
Summary: An OC Fanfiction. Her mother despises her. A horrible childhood. She's been sent to Boarding School. No friends, no happy memories. But can a certain blonde help her forget her past? Pairings: NaruOC, SasuSaku, InoShika, KibaGaar.
1. Chapter 1

The car door was slammed shut as a raven haired woman stormed towards the building; a file clenched tightly between her fists. She stopped outside, shouting into the intercom.

"It's Mrs. Yuma! I've come about the child!" The double doors were pushed open and she was greeted by a very nervous looking receptionist.

"Ohayo, Yuma-san. Tsunade-sama is expecting you. She's on the second floor, room-"

"I know!" She pushed past her and began to climb the stairs, her high heels echoing with each step. Feet stopped outside a room numbered 130. The door swung open, revealing a blonde woman with overly sized breasts; waiting expectantly at her desk.

"Ohayo. You have the papers I presume." The file was slammed onto the table as the woman sat down, tapping the desk impatiently.

"There." Her finger pointed to the crumpled file.

"Ah, arigatou." She began to sift through the paper, raising her eyebrow at a few pages before setting them down. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Emotionally unstable, countless fights at previous schools, drug taking…past self abuse…" She glanced up at the woman in front of her.

"And you expect us to take her in?" The raven haired woman stood, sending the chair flying across the room.

"I can't take it anymore! I just can't take responsibility for that- that…Monster!" The blonde rubbed her temples.

"1- She's not a monster. She's your daughter. 2- If you can't put up with her. I doubt we can do any better." By now the said mother was fuming.

"Well?! What do want me to do? Send her to another orphanage?! Another School?! So that she can just go back to her old ways! Well?!" Tsunade's hands clasped together as she sighed once again. Leaning her elbows on the desk.

"We have no choice but to take her in then. You're right. The situation will only get worse. Bring her tomorrow, 10 o'clock; without fail. Unless you want me to change my mind." The mother smiled as she brushed herself off; already relieved to be getting of her so-called child.

"Hai. Arigatou Tsunade-sama." She turned on her heels and left. A smirk plastered on her face.

"Finally…"

-------------------------------

Three suitcases lay in front of a closed door. No movement could be heard beyond the wood; the house stayed silent. A figure sat in a darkened room, their head in their hands as they muttered to themselves.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." The same two words were repeated over and over, in a barely audible whisper. She clenched her hands tighter; her nails digging into her scalp. She heard the front door opened and she released her grip, suddenly alert to the current situation. She was going to be sent away. Her mother hated her; and she was sending her away.

"Far…Far away…" She repeated again. "Far away…Far away." She let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips.

"Away…" She liked the sound of that. A new start. No more shouting. No more crying. No more hurting. She traced the scars on her wrists, her fingers lingering on her skin. Footsteps appeared on the stairs. Her mother was here. She stood, slipping on her wristbands. Light spilled into the once dark room.

"Get down stairs. _Now!_" Her mother then turned, exiting the room. Not bothering to help her carry her suitcases. She walked towards the three bags, grabbing the handles and proceeding to drag them across the floor towards the stairs. The cases banged against the wood as she pulled them downstairs. The sound echoed around the house; she shifted her feet. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hurry _up._" The words left the snarling woman's lips like venom. She dropped her head and began to walk at a faster pace; finally dragging the suit cases to the awaiting car. She dumped them in the back and slumped next to them. She closed her eyes as her mother passed, slamming the car door shut. The engine was started and the car swerved out of the drive, knocking her into the door as the cases bashed against her shoulder. She winced and pushed them away, trying to ignore her throbbing shoulder. Her eyes closed once again and she willed herself to sleep. Her head leant against the door as she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------

"_Get up!_" Rough hands grabbed her hair and dragged her out of her slumber.

"Aah!" The hands let go and she held her aching head.

"Here. Get in there already! I don't want to see your disgusting face again!" She glanced at her mother before pulling the suit cases out and running toward the doors. She stood and stared through the glass windows, seeing the reflection of her mother car pulling out and receding into the distance. The intercom beeped as a woman asked for her name.

"Hatsue…" her voice trailed as the doors were opened.

"Ohayo Hatsue-chan! Come in! Tsunade-sama's expecting you. Second floor, room 130. I hope you fit in well." Hatsue nodded and headed toward the stairs. She stopped and glanced up, before climbing them, her steps silent as she padded up the steps.

"Second floor. Room 130." The recited the words the woman had spoke and began searching for the number. Her finger followed each number as she passed by, stopping in front of a heavy wooden door. "Room 130…" Just as her hand lifted to the handle, the door was pushed open.

"Ah! Hatsue!" A woman she presumed to be Tsunade welcomed her in. She placed herself on a seat behind her desk, gesturing for Hatsue to sit as well. She complied, relieved that she no longer had to pull the suit cases around. The woman held out a slip of paper.

'Here. This is your timetable. Someone will be coming shortly to show you to your room. I hope you enjoy staying here at Konoha Boarding School." She smiled. "Well that's the boring bit over and done with." A knock was heard at the door.

"Ah; your escort. Come in!" The door was slowly opened, revealing a girl, about her age, with dark blue hair and white eyes. She smiled shyly.

"K-konnichiwa…"

"This is Hinata-chan. She will show you to your room. Won't you?" The girl nodded, waiting for her to follow her. Hatsue stood, once again clasping her hands around the suit case handles. She walked towards the girl and followed her down the corridor. Hinata eventually stopped in front of a door numbered 169.

'H-here's your room, Hatsue-chan. " She then turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Aren't you my room mate?" She turned and shook her head.

"Iie…You'll be sharing with Sakura-chan…" She nodded her head and opened the door in front of her. The suit cases scraped across the floor as she dragged them over to a bed, collapsing on top of it.

"You're Hatsue, ne?" She lifted her head to look at a pink haired girl sitting on the bed opposite.

"Hai…" The girl smiled and stretched out her hand.

"The name's Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you!" Hatsue sat up, slowing taking the others hand and shaking it.

"I better warn you. This place is a bit whacky. Ha ha." She smiled sheepishly, making her smile back in return.

"You want me to show you around? It'll help you get to know the place. Oh! And I could introduce you to the others! Come on Hatsue-chan!" Sakura stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off her skirt before taking Hatsue's hand and leading her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

She let go of her hand, stopping at a table full of chatting boys and girls.

"Hey! This is Hatsue. She's new. She's going to be hanging out with us." A blonde haired boy jumped up, looking at her with azure eyes as he held out his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" She smiled and took it, though he was still staring at her.

"Nani?" The word escaped her lips before she could stop it; but she didn't have time to correct herself.

"You're pretty…" She fought down the slight blush that she felt creeping onto her cheeks.

"Arigatou…" Naruto smiled at her before sitting back down, bouncing in his seat. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Here, I'll introduce the others. This is Shikamaru Nara." She pointed to the boy opposite her, who had his back hair tied up into a spiky ponytail. She noted that he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Kiba Inuzuka." A dog popped out of the brunette's jacket and barked at her. He smiled, showing his fang like canines.

"Ino Yamanaka." A blonde haired girl with blues eyes smiled at her, her ponytail swaying as she waved.

"Gaara No Sabuko." The red head she pointed to glanced up at her before looking down again, obviously not really bothered.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A raven haired boy stared at her for a moment, before replying with a 'hn'.

"Neji and Hinata Hyuuga." The girl who had showed her to her room smiled at her. The boy next to her just nodded his head. She presumed this meant 'Hello'.

"And this is Sai." A boy that looked suspiciously like Sasuke, except for his shorter hair, gave her a fake smile and went back to drawing in his book. Hatsue looked at everyone nervously.

"Konnichiwa…" Sakura indicated for her to sit down. There was only one space left, next to Gaara. She slowly placed herself down, glancing at him before rooting in the small bag she had managed to pick up before Sakura had dragged her out. Her hand brought out a notebook. She'd had it for two years now. She opened it, her eyes scanning the pages.

She felt warm breathe on her neck and jerked her head to see Naruto staring at her.

"What's that?" She turned her gaze back to the pages.

"They're lyrics…" He smiled at her.

"Really?! Can I read them? Please?" She sighed and held the notebook out toward him.

"Here…"

His grin widened as he took it out of her hands. He went back to his seat and flipped through the pages. He stopped on one and began to read; his smile widening as he read on.

"Phew! I thought these were going to be soppy girly stuff!" Sakura shot him a glare and he scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Ha ha. Um… Can I show the others? I think they're real good." She nodded slowly, getting nervous from the mention of showing everyone.

"I'll read them out. That okay?"

"Um…Yeah…" he nodded and began to read out the page.

"It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Never mind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
but my mind and all the things I wanted

Everytime I get it I throw it away  
It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay  
by the time I lose it I'm not afraid  
of looking at you truly fake it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me that I don't wanna see

Forget it

There's a place I see you follow me  
Just a taste of all that might come to be  
I'm alone but only breath you can breath  
to question every answer coming

Just send away  
Please me let me stay  
Coming your way

Forget it

It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Out of mind, I love it, easy to please  
Never mind, forget it, just memories  
All the pain inside a spiral notebook

Just send away  
Please let me stay  
Coming your way  
I can live forever here

Forget it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're a part of me that I don't wanna see

I can live forever here." He stopped and smiled.

"I think its real good! But I bet it sounds even better when you sing it! Have you got a tune for it yet?" Hatsue nodded again, clenching her fists; hoping that she wouldn't have to sing it.

"Could you sing it?" She froze.

"Er…um…well…"

"She doesn't have to sing it, dobe." She turned her head to Sasuke who was sending a death glare to Naruto. She shook her head.

"I will. Just not here. I don't like singing in public." Naruto nodded and smiled, standing up.

"In yours and Sakura's room the-" He was interrupted by a loud bang. He turned to the boy beside him and chuckled.

"Looks like Shikamaru finally fell." Next to him, Shikamaru had just flopped with out warning, sleeping soundly on the table. Hatsue smiled and turned to Naruto.

"Are you just going to leave him there?" He nodded.

"Yup! He does it all the time!" She laughed, turning towards Sakura. She was looking at the rest.

"Are you guys coming?" Ino nodded, dragging a reluctant Sasuke out of his chair. Gaara sat still for a moment, before standing. He glared at Kiba, who had entertained himself by prodding Shikamaru's head with his finger. He stopped and laughed nervously, before following the rest towards Sakura's room.

Sakura slid the door open, pulling on the switch. Light filled the room as they all stepped in. Hatsue shifted uncomfortably on her feet, hands clenched tighter than before. She didn't know why she had agreed to do this. Gaara placed himself on the floor, gazing around the room with little interest. Kiba slumped next to him; making a nervous smile as Gaara stared at him. He just sighed and went back to scanning the room. Ino sat next to Sakura, pulling Sasuke along with her, who, by now, had a scowl placed firmly on his face. Naruto jumped up and down excitedly, obviously waiting for her to start. She copied Gaara and sighed.

"When your ready Hatsue." Sakura smiled at her and she nodded.

"Okay…" She tried to relax, taking a deep breath. Then she started to sing. Everyone watched her, except fro Naruto, who just gawked at her, (really, I wouldn't call that watching). Her singing was nervous to start, but gradually got better as the song went on. Her naturally low voice seemed to match the song pretty well and to Naruto, she some what reminded him of Gaara when he sang. Which was hardly ever. The song finished and Naruto jumped and hugged her, grinning widely.

"Wow! I never knew girls could sing like _that!_" Hatsue could feel her face reddening at the close proximity. She tried to fight the blush down, but failed quite miserably. Kiba began to laugh.

"Look! She's blushing Naruto! I think she _likes_ you!" He cooed at them both, making kissing noises, only to be stopped by Sakura pounding him on the head with a dictionary.

"Jerk!" He rubbed his head and, pouting. Then a sly grin appeared on his face. He clung to Gaara and began to 'cry'.

"Gaara-kuuun! She's hurting me!" Gaara's eye began to twitch as he stared at the annoying teen clinging onto him. His face went a light shade of pink, but quickly went back to normal as he slipped his arm out of Kiba's grasp and scooted over to the side. The dog lover just smirked and stroked his puppy.

"We got him Akamaru!" He ruffled the dog's fur and continued smirking at Gaara; who was now sitting in the corner brooding. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Can I leave? I'm getting a headache." Sakura shot him a look before smiling and agreeing that everyone should leave. Naruto laughed nervously and let go of Hatsue, saying a quick goodbye before slipping out of the door. The others followed soon after, Kiba dragging a terrified Gaara by the hand. Sakura giggled and turned to Hatsue.

"They make a cute couple, don't you think?" She nodded in agreement. It already seemed that her past was fading, and she's only been here for a day.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone through the windows, revealing a lump hiding away under crumpled covers. A sigh escaped her lips. She'd been up for hours, playing Pac-Man. A hand was held out, and it nudged the sleeping lump.

"Come on Sakura." She whispered. "I've completed this thing fifteen times already." The lump stirred; pink hair poking out from underneath the white sheets. Her eyelids opened to stare at the annoyed girl in front of her.

"Hatsue? Why didn't you wake me up?" A sigh left her lips once again as she rubbed her temples.

"It's only six." All of a sudden the pinkette shot up, staring at her wide eyed.

"How long have you been up!"

"About two hours."

"You woke up at four!"

"Yes."

"Why!"

"I don't know." She cocked an eyebrow.

"You get up earlier than Sasuke does. And I thought that was impossible." She got up, shaking her messy pink hair. Hatsue switched off her nearly drained game-boy while Sakura ran a brush through her hair rapidly. A questioning look appeared on her face.

"Why the rush?" The other girl turned, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh; nothing. Just nothing…"

"Right." She slunk off into the bathroom, picking up a spiral comb and pulling it through her hair. How come Sakura's hair was all lug free, and hers was nearly impossible to run a comb through? Frustrated growls were audible in the bathroom. The comb was stuck. Permanently.

"Chikushou." Sakura giggled as she walked up to her, and began in vain to tug the comb free.

"Damn it…." She began mercilessly pulling at the lodged comb, earning a couple of yelps from the pained girl before finally pulling it free. An apologetic smile crept onto her lips as Hatsue sent her a 'Glare Of Total Destruction' (in her opinion anyway) as she rubbed her head.

"Er, do you want me to brush it, Hatsue-chan?" The other girl scoffed, before replying.

"_If_ you can try not to scalp me, yeah." Sakura laughed sheepishly before gently pulling the comb through her matted hair.

"Naruto was right when he said that you were pretty. You want me to give you a makeover? I bet you you'll look really nice!" No answer.

"Hatsue?"

"I don't know…" Sakura smiled at her in the mirror.

"Not a girly makeover! I've got some eyeliner. And I can put some streaks in your hair! Any colour! Oh! And I could give you some mascara and a new hair cut!" Her head poked around to look at Hatsue, who nodded slowly, giving a small smile.

"Here we go then! Makeover time!" She dragged her out of the bathroom, sitting her in front of the dresser. (Talk about lap of luxury). Pulling a towel over her shoulders, she produced some scissors.

"Have you planned this?" She smiled again, her bubblegum hair swaying as she jigged about.

"Maybe." The she proceed to cut her hair; which, to Hatsue, looked like random hacking. She feared for the wellbeing of her was practically murdering it. A few minutes of hacking and she was finished, winging her away before she could get a good look (she had her eyes closed the whole time. In fear, that is). Her chin was tilted as Sakura whisked out some Kohl eyeliner, applying it quickly. The mascara brush stroked her eyelashes, and just as she was about to open her mouth, she was dragged back to the bathroom.

"Right… What colour?"

"Err… Purple?"

"Great choice! It'll really compliment your black hair." Gloves were snapped on as she snatched up a box labeled 'Mischievous Purple'. After some weird minutes, (involving foil and a screaming Sakura), she smiled.

"There. When that's done, you should look fine. And it only took twenty minutes to do!" Hatsue sighed. She really wasn't sure about this. Never in her _life_; (I repeat, _never_), had she had a makeover.

"Classes will start in about an hour. Make sure you're ready Hatsue-chan!" With that she dashed out of the room, presumably getting dressed herself.

"Stay there! I'll get you some clothes!" She muttered something inaudible under her breath and hung her head. What would Naruto think of this? She mentally slapped herself. "No. I'm not thinking about Naruto. I have to concentrate on my grades…" She wasn't so sure herself… Some clothes were shoved in her face, which snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"There you go. Some skinny jeans and a skin tight top. It's got a cool dragon print on it. You have some good taste!"

"You like skinny jeans?"

"Yeah." Hatsue pointed an accusing finger at her lilac skirt.

"I never would have guessed." Sakura 'hmphed', (is that even a word?) and walked off. Two minutes later Hatsue appeared back in the bedroom, a worried look on her face.

"How long am I supposed to keep these on?" Sakura looked up.

"Oh. You can take them of now. I'll do it." She began to peel off the foil, smiling as she did so.

"Perfect! You look so kawaii Hatsue-chan!" She cringed at the word. 'Cute' just didn't seem to describe her. Her eyes averted to the converse in the corner. She quickly scooted over to them, slipping in her feet. Her stomach growled as she was tying the laces. She looked up to Sakura.

"Can we go fro something to eat?" The pinkette nodded, scooping up her bag and opening the door; indicating for her to follow. They both walked down the corridor, one swinging their hair; the other staring impassively ahead ( well, it's easy to guess which ones which). Sakura stopped, contemplating.

"Why don't we get the boys? I'm sure they're hungry as well. Unless…Naruto has already dragged them down there!" Hatsue laughed lightly at this, her streaked bangs falling in front of her face. Sakura detoured down a corridor. A sign eventually showed saying, 'Boys Dorm'. Hatsue swore she was sweating. No matter Naruto, what about the others? Her thought were interrupted by a scream coming from a room up ahead. Sakura sighed.

"Looks like Kiba's got into trouble with Gaara…" Her heels echoed on the floor as she ran towards the sound, pushing open the door. Her face turned from worried to a smirk. Hatsue wondered behind her, confused at the current situation. She nearly snorted with laughter. Kiba was laying, in only his pyjama shorts, covered in cream and syrup. Gaara was reading his book innocently, a pile of syrup bottles and cream cans beside him. The look on Kiba's face was a picture. She wished she was recording this.

"What happened?" Kiba's bewildered face turned towards them.

"G-Gaara…a-attacked me…" His turned bright red as Gaara stared at him; a smirk plastered on his face. Kiba shot up, sticky syrup dripping from him, and ran into the bathroom.

"I-I'm getting cleaned up!" Gaara sighed and gave them a 'don't-ask-me-why-I-did-that' look, before continuing to read. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We'll meet you two in the dining room then. "We're going to get Naruto and Sasuke." He nodded, glancing at the bathroom door and they walked off. A smirk was still evident on Sakura's face.


End file.
